


All it took

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Why does Dr. Hooper refuse to work for him?Her way of answering is quite unexpected.





	All it took

One kiss was all that it took.

One kiss was all that it took to break down these walls of ice.

These walls he had built up around his heart so carefully.

They had been strong.

He had thought they would be unbreakable.

But now, as those wonderfully warm, delicious lips moved over his, he had to face the bitter thruth:

One kiss of the woman that was Molly Hooper was enough to bring them down.

He had no idea how it happened, really.

One minute he was sitting on her flully red couch, drinking the tea she made him while they discussed a possible future for her in his team of specialist and the next minute he turned his head and his lips were sealed and he could taste the icing of her tasty self-made cupcakes on her lips.

He still held the cup of tea in his hands.

The porcelain clattered due to his shaking hands when her hand cupped his cheek.

She was still kissing him.

And his walls of ice were melting and melting and melting.

His advanced mind tried to narrow it down. Tried to narrow it down to the one moment that made her kiss him.

Was it something he had said?

He had asked her why she insisted to decline working for him, if he remembered correctly.

At the moment, he had problems to remember his name. All his concentration was focused on those strawberry-tasting, incredibly soft lips and that gentle hand on his cheek.

_Focus, Mycroft!_

Yes, he had asked her why she didn’t want to work for him. That definitely happened.

Had she replied anything?

Wait a minute.

Was he kissing her back?

For God’s sake!

Yes, he was!

His lips definitely pressed against hers.

They even caught her thin bottom lip and nibbled at it.

_Damn you, traitorous lips!_

_Focus, focus, focus!_

No, she hadn’t replied. That’s why he had turned his head in the first place. He had wanted to see why she wasn’t answering.

He had wanted to deduce her.

That never happened.

Her lips had gotten in the way.

How long have they been kissing now?

Time somehow had lost it’s value.

He tilted his head to kiss her better.

Their noses bumped together.

Her hair felt incredibly soft. Almost like silk.

Wait, what?

He was holding a tea cup and a saucer!

Why were his hands in her hair now?

How the hell did that happen?

And where were the cup and the saucer?

Surely she wouldn’t appreciate if he lost her porcelain.

He should look for it.

But his eyelids were quite heavy. He couldn’t force them open.

Her hair was really, really soft.

Was it five minutes now?

It definitely felt longer. But time seemed to move faster when you enjoyed yourself.

And - even if he hated to admit it - boy was he enjoying himself.

He couldn’t remember a time when he had enjoyed himself so much.

But, as mentioned before, he couldn’t remember a lot, right now.

Molly Hooper and her kiss had frozen his mind.

Now he knew the meaning behind the word ‘mind-blowing’.

Very accurate discription, if you thought about it.

Very, very accurate…

Their lips made a smacking sound as they finally parted.

Both of them were panting.

Mycroft forced his eyes open.

Molly was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“That’s why I can’t work for you, Mycroft”, she whispered.

Mycroft took in the scene before him. Yes, his hands were in her hair.

His fingers were completely buried in the silky strands.

A quick glance to the left showed that the tea cup and the saucer were sitting on the coffee table.

He had no recollection how they’ve gotten there.

Her hand was still on his cheek.

Her lips were red and swollen from his kiss.

That alone was indication that the kiss had lasted a fair amount of time.

Interesting how it still seemed not to be long enough.

“I understand”, he whispered.

His voice sounded unfamiliar.

Her smile made him blush.

Clearing his throat, he untangled his fingers from her hair.

Her hand dropped.

His cheek felt very, very cold.

“Would you like another cup of tea?”

What was she saying?

She had given her answer.

As if he would stay after these disastrous events.

“Yes, please”, he heard himself say.

Damn this kiss.

This wonderful, mind-blowing kiss…

The full tea cup clattered to the floor as he whirled Molly around and pressed her lips against hers.

He had no recollection of how he had gotten to the kitchen.


End file.
